


to my heart i must be true

by MaiaSpeedster



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Book 2: Chain of Iron, F/M, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love Confessions, mentions of Grace Blackthorn, the ending we wanted and deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiaSpeedster/pseuds/MaiaSpeedster
Summary: James tells the truth to Cordelia about Grace and the bracelet.
Relationships: Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale
Kudos: 37





	to my heart i must be true

**Author's Note:**

> title from "you're the one that i want" from grease

James —after finishing his talk with Grace— opened the door of Cordelia’s room without even thinking of knocking. He couldn’t wait anymore; he had to tell her what he felt for her.

Great was his surprise when he found Cordelia packing her belongings.

“Daisy? What are you doing?”

She drew her stare from her stuff to look at James, her entire expression denoting something akin to defeat. “I’m doing you a favor.”

“A favor?” James closed the door behind him, not wanting Effie to listen. “What are you talking about?”

“I saw you with Grace. I saw the way you hugged her, and I heard what she said. I heard how thankful you were that she was going to leave Charles.”

James opened his mouth and closed it again. How could he have been so dumb not to think that Daisy could have seen him? Then again, it was bad luck that she had seen only that part of his exchange with Grace. His nerves took hold of him, accelerating his heart.

“Is that all that you saw?” He needed to be sure.

“That was all I needed to see,” Cordelia said, folding one of her dresses into perfect squares before moving on to the next one.

“Daisy,” James said, walking towards her and placing a hand on her shoulder. Cordelia gently, but firmly, pulled away. James’ heart broke a little when he saw the way she escaped his touch, as if she couldn’t stand it. “What you just saw… it was a lie.”

The dress she was holding slipped from her hands and dropped to the ground. She bent to pick it up. “You don’t need to lie to me, James. I know what you feel for Grace, and it’s okay. I’m not going to stand in your way anymore. You’re free to do whatever you want to do.”

“That’s my point. I don’t feel anything for Grace.”

Cordelia’s glare was full of anger as she looked at him in the eye. “Don’t take me for a fool, James. Because I’m not.”

Seeing her like this, not letting herself be played with, reminded James of exactly why he loved her. She never let anyone talk her down; she knew what was right and what was wrong, and she stood by it every single time. She was the strongest woman he had ever met.

“Daisy,” he pleaded. “Listen to me. Grace put a spell on me.”

Cordelia’s face changed radically. “What?”

James mentally prepared himself to give an explanation that, even considering the world they lived in, few people would believe. “Grace has the power to control men. She can make them do anything she wants, whenever she wants.”

Cordelia opened her mouth slightly, shocked. James couldn’t help but think she looked adorable. He discarded the thought quickly, clearing his throat and focusing on what he was saying.

“Her power didn’t work on me, so she had to find another way to control me. Do you remember the bracelet she gave me?”

“The one that broke?”

He blushed, remembering what they had been doing when the bracelet broke.

“Exactly. As long as I had it on, it would confuse my mind and make me think I was in love with Grace. Daisy,” he said her name softly, like a caress, taking a step towards her. “What I said today… I said it to trick her and keep her from escaping. I actually have her locked up in the drawing room. She’s too dangerous to let loose. God knows what she would do if I let her go.”

Daisy looked confused as hell, and, given the circumstances, James didn’t blame her. He would’ve had the same reaction if the roles were reversed and it were Cordelia telling him this.

“So,” she said, barely whispering. “You don’t love her?”

James took another step towards her, his body tingling with the excitement of being close to her. “No, I don’t. I’ve only loved one person in my whole life, and it’s not Grace.”

Cordelia gasped. James reached up to her face, tucking a lock of red hair behind her ear. He cupped her cheek. “I’ve always loved _you_ , Daisy. Ever since I had that weird fever and you stayed by my side, keeping me company, reading to me, holding me.”

“Oh, James,” she said, smiling a relieved smile. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that.” She pressed her lips to his.

This kiss wasn’t like the previous ones. While the others had been charged with passion and desire, this kiss was full of love and tenderness. James cupped both of Cordelia’s cheeks, drawing her against him. Now that he knew what he really felt for her, he needed to feel her closer.

To think that he could have had this before if it hadn’t been for Grace. He had lost years, years he could have spent with Daisy. He didn’t think he would ever be able to forgive Grace for what she cost him.

Someone knocked on the door, and they pulled away sharply.

“Those odd brothers are here,” Effie announced.

James held out his hand for Cordelia to take. “Will you be with me for this?”

She took his hand. “James Herondale, I’ll always be with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it<3


End file.
